Teen Titans VS School
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: Bruce Wayne has opened a top secret academy for super heroes. How will Robin react to being controlled by Bruce, AGAIN? How will the titans do in their classes? Who will get together? Some Rob/Star, maybe BB/Rae and Cy/Bee but not sure yet. R
1. Chapter 1

_My first fan fiction ever! I don't own the Teen Titans or Batman or anything else that I haven't thought of. _

"Robin, I am quite nervous. Tell me again why we must attend this institution of the learning?"

"Because Star, if we want every other honorary titan to go, then we have to set a good example and go ourselves," Robin told a curious Starfire. Bruce Wanye (aka Batman for all the heroes that were in the loop) had decided that there weren't enough top notch heroes. So instead of just making new heroes, he decided to build a top secret hero academy for all the young heroes of today. As much as Robin hated being under Batman's control, he had to admit that the school was exceptional, and since the H.I.V.E Academy was constantly training new villains, he reasoned that it would be prudent for him, the titans east, and the honorary titans to check the place out.

All the young heroes filed into the auditorium and instantly wandered off to catch up with their friends.

"Aqualad! Sup dude, haven't seen you in forever."

"Greetings friend Kole, I hope that your journey was most pleasant!"

"Hey, Sparky how you doing?"

"Hotspot, good to see you,"

Each titan was having a great time seeing everyone again, but then Batman, the principle himself sauntered onto the stage and the room fell quiet.

"Welcome, young heroes, to the opening of the Academy for Heroic Training, or AHT. This school will help you increase your fighting abilities, and hopefully stop crime altogether. As you know, the Brotherhood of Evil managed to unfreeze themselves from the ice that you trapped them in. They are also working with the H.I.V.E Academy to create even more villains. This is why it is urgent that we build up our strength. Some of my old friends have agreed to help me in my mission, please meet my staff; Superman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Green Lantern and Green Arrow. They will each assist me in training you. Each of you will take different classes depending on your talents and abilities, but there are some classes that you all have to take including; Know Your Foe (an introduction to all the villains of today) and Basic Stamina (a daily workout that emphasizes maintaining peak physical condition). When you exit this room, turn to you right, down there is the dorm wing, you will each see a door with your name on it, and your things are already in there. You are dismissed.

Throughout the entire lecture Robin had been seething. He hated how Batman just took control like that, assigning everyone classes, and treating them as if he could just tell them what to do. It made Robin want to hit something. Raven sensed his emotions.

"It's going to be ok you know, the honorary titans recognize _you _as their leader, not Bruce. And besides, you've got all of us with you, everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Rae… sorry Raven, I just hope you're right."

_Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll update another chapter soon. Please review, I'll take constructive criticism, but please no flames. _


	2. Chapter 2

Robin glanced down at his new schedule.

Period 1: Basic Stamina (With Entire School)

Period 2: Weight Room

Period 3: Adv Martial Arts

Period 4: Gadgetry

Period 5: Know Your Foe (With Entire School)

Period 6: Lunch (With Entire School)

Period 7: Combat Practice

Period 8: Skills and Strategy

Period 9: One on One*

"Great, Batman is in control once again. How does he always manage to get me to obey him? Why does he even care?" Robin mumbled furiously to himself.

"Robin, do you require some of the cheering? You seem most upset, and I was wondering if I could assist." Starfire asked Robin in a quiet voice. In general, the titans avoided Robin when he was in one of his moods, but Starfire always wanted to talk to Robin. This simple, but brave act was just one of so many things that he liked about her.

"Thanks Star, it's just that, I feel like no matter how much I try and be my own person, and do my own thing, Batman is always holding me back. I just can't outrun my past fast enough," he confessed. Starfire gave him a knowing look full of sympathy. Her emerald eyes seem to feel sad for him. Robin could get lost in Starfire's eyes; they were always so full of emotion. He wished that he allowed himself to have so much joy and spirit, but he had to stay serious. He was a leader, no matter how much Batman tried to make him a side kick.

"When I first came to Earth I felt the same way. Things were not going well on Tamaran, and Blackfire would always try to outshine me. She was the better warrior at the time, and I have told you before that my planet is full of the fighting and strength. She would succeed her wishes many times, and even though I feel a great love for my sister, she has made it clear numerous times that she did not hold any wishes of good for me in her heart." Robin knew how hard it must have been for Star, to always be the child, constantly shunted off to the side.

"But, you had a family, why couldn't they help?" Starfire hadn't talked of her past a lot. She had told them her basic history, but never elaborated. The other Titans thought that she didn't want to tell them everything, but Robin knew that Starfire was the type who preferred to share her deepest feelings with her best friend, him.

"You are aware that my parents were the emperor and empress, they had little time to devote to a young girl who was displaying signs of weakness. That was why Blackfire and I would compete, for that tiny slice of our parents' affection. The only one who ever showed me kindness was Galfore, but he is strong so he was often needed in the many battles against the Gordanians."

Robin thought that the only thing worse than not having a family, would be to have a family that didn't care at all. He missed his parents so much sometimes, but having the team and being so close to them was almost just as good. His parents had died when he was very young, and then Batman had appeared in his life. Robin cringed, he used to worship his adoptive father, but then Batman stared pushing him more and more. Robin didn't mind the new schedule at first, but then Bruce Wayne would refuse to let Robin help him. Bruce's lack of trust for Robin is what ultimately separated them in the end.

"Robin, Robin did you hear me?"Starfire questioned, and Robin snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Star, what did you say?"

"I was merely asking if you wanted to go and break the fast with me, I do hope that they will have waffles."

Robin nodded and they went off to find a table. They met up with Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy, who had already grabbed a table and plenty of food. They both sat down and helped themselves.

"Good morning friends, it is glorious to see you on this exciting new day," Starfire beamed at her friends.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait for our new classes. It'll be so cool to see Batman in action. What kind of cool stunts do you think we're gonna learn first?" Beastboy asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know man, but I was hoping that we might get to learn some…" Cyborg kept talking, however, Robin was no longer listening. He was tired of the whole school singing the praises of his adoptive father. Raven gave him that "do you want to talk about it?" Robin just shrugged, he appreciated what Raven was trying to do, but he needed some cheering up right now, not an explanation about his emotions. He decided to talk to Beastboy, someone who was in a perpetual good mood.

"So BB got anything planned for the year?" Robin asked casually.

"Dude hellz yeah! We're gonna have some sweet parties. I've never been to high school before, and I'm gonna make this year count (sorry, I forgot to mention that the school only ran for a year)," Beastboy announced while pumping his fist in the air.

"Sounds cool BB. So, what are everyone's schedules like?" Robin asked. Each titan rummaged through their bags until they got their schedules.

"Here ya'll let's swap, we can all switch sheets to see what classes we'll be having together," Cyborg suggested. The group swapped and eagerly viewed the other's sheet.

"Dude, Robin why do you have nine periods? I only got eight," Beastboy looked confused. "How many classes did the rest of you guys get?" Everyone, except Robin of course, chorused back, "eight." Robin hastily took back his paper from Beastboy and scanned it. There it was, period nine, One on One, with a little black asterisk next to it. Looking down, he saw in tiny black print, that one on one would be a special class only for him. It was going to be taught by Batman. One on one with Batman, he hadn't really faced Bruce Wayne in years, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew he wasn't ready.

"So Rob, what's it for?" Cyborg asked him, looking concerned since Robin looked paler than he usually did. "Dude if you get any paler Raven will get jealous, just tell us what's up."

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage he felt at Batman, the one who once again, expected so much and gave him back so little. Then he told them about it, getting sympathetic gazes from everyone.

"Oh Robin, fear not, you shall perform gloriously in your private lessons," Starfire tried to comfort him, but he just sighed and mumbled under his breath. Star glanced at the others for help, but none knew what to say to their leader. Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of Mas y Menos.

"Hola senorita Starfire, que pasa? Tu eres muy bonita hoy!" the twins chorused in Spanish (translation: hello miss Starfire, what's up. You are very pretty today).

"Erm… grass ya? Starfire attempted to remember the _very_ little Spanish that she knew. Then an idea came to her mind, and she quickly leaned down to give Mas a swift kiss.

"Gracias senors Mas y Menos, Uds. Son muy simpaticos," (thank you sirs, you are very kind) the twins, Mas in particular looked star struck. The other titans looked quite suspicious. Robin also had an unusual look on his face. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Starfirewhatwasthat? Howcouldyoujustkisshim?" Robin blurted out as fast as he could.

"Please excuse me Robin, but I couldn't understand what you just said, will you repeat it slower?" Starfire questioned looking confused. However, Robin looked beyond words, so Raven took over for him. We were all wondering why you kissed Mas, you never showed any special affection for him before," Raven stated monotonously.

Oh, I do like Mas as a friend, but I posses none of the feelings for him," Starfire said, blushing slightly. Raven raised one eyebrow, so did Cyborg. Beastboy tried, but failed miserably, and Robin just sat there with his mouth gaping.

"Then why'd you just, you know, kiss him?" Cyborg asked a little confused "Maybe on Tamaran, a kiss represents something different, but on Earth, kissing someone means that-" Cyborg never got to finish his sentence, he was cut off by Star jumping in.

"You have a deep affection for the person and wish to proceed to a more intimate level in your relationship, I know what it means Cyborg. I simply kissed Mas to understand Spanish," the other titans still looked confused, but Robin look slightly appeased. Starfire loved being able to explain something new to her friends, because usually it was the other way around.

Tamaraneans can learn any language through lip contact, so now I posses the ability to speak Spanish. That is why I kissed friend Robin when we first met, so that I would be able to communicate in English," Starfire explained happily, "is it not most wonderful?" The others nodded, but Robin still looked a little sick, the others stared at him knowingly, but Starfire, who was oblivious to his feelings for her, proceeded to ask him what was wrong. Robin turned very red and started to stutter, but fate intervened and the bell chimed. Robin got up and offered to escort Starfire to their next class, Basic Stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

All the titans strolled out of the cafeteria and walked off to their next class. The hallways were buzzing with excitement, and you could practically smell the anticipation in the air. Starfire was talking about her "excitement for the beginning of the new learning" but Robin wasn't listening. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a chair surrounded by dark energy whizzing past his head, and crashing into Beastboy's.

"Dude! What'd ya do that for? I was only trying to get you to smile," Beastboy complained to an aggravated Raven while massaging his green head. Robin chuckled to himself; his green friend had it almost as bad as he did. It was obvious to everyone that Beastboy was totally into Raven, but it was hard for Robin to tell if Raven returned the feelings. Usually when Beastboy would try and crack a joke, she would smile slightly and make a witty comeback, but if Beastboy embarrassed her in front of all their friends, a different reaction was sure to happen.

"Beastboy, I have warned you before about being on my bad side, if you keep harassing me, you will be very sorry once we get to combat practice," Raven said with a touch of malice, and a touch a of…something sweeter. Starfire had just walked up to Jinx to ask their newly good friend how she was doing. Even though she made a formidable villain, it only took a little sympathy from Kidflash to change Jinx's mind, and personally, the titans thought that Jinx made a superb hero. Predictably, Kidflash was soon dashing over to Jinx's side. They were definitely an excellent couple; you could tell by the way they looked at each other. Then Robin saw Kidflash give his girlfriend a single red rose. Sighing, Robin wished that he could just admit his feelings to Star, but it was just so hard, and he still had no idea if she even liked him back. Robin knew that she was always so nice to him, but Star was kind to everyone, so it didn't give him any hints.

As he passed through the large glass doors of the ultra modern institution, he made his way over to Jericho. He really liked Jericho because he always seemed interesting. Robin had asked Jericho to teach him sign language so that they could talk. However, just as Robin was about to take the seat next to him, Kole and Gnarrk slid into the two available seats. Kole shot him a sly look, and proceeded to sign to Jericho.

"It's great to see you again, Gnarrk and I really miss you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks. I'm really looking forward to this school, it'll be cool to see you guys more. And I think the training will be first rate. This is Batman we're talking about. You look really nice by the way, did you get a haircut?"

"Yes I did, thank you! See Gnarrk, I told you people would notice. So Jericho, what class are you looking forward to most?" Kole asked with her hands.

"I don't know, everything looks amazing. But if I had to chose, probably something taught by Batman, he knows crime fighting better than anyone," Jericho continued signing to Kole while a disgruntled Robin stalked away. Everything was always about Batman wasn't it? I bet that Bruce created this place just so I would feel inferior, and so all the titans would look up to him. Robin had been lost in his rant, and hadn't realized that he was the only one left standing and there weren't any available seats. He cursed quietly under his breath, and just kept walking. But then Batman's voice sounded throughout the class room and Robin froze.

"Are there no more available seats? Well then Robin, I do need an assistant for this class so you can sit in this chair up front. Welcome class to your first lesson, Basic Stamina. This program will be taught by myself and Green Lantern. There are a plethora of different activities that focus on various parts of your body. Robin, you know how this one works, why don't you demonstrate to the class?" Robin plodded over to the station and picked up the two dumbbells. Batman used to make him do this every day when he still lived in Gotham. Batman was commenting on Robin's form, but Robin wasn't listening. It was always this way, Batman in control, trying to get Robin to break down and submit to him, and ordering him to do things if he refused. Inwardly, Robin was mentally kicking himself for thinking that it would be a good idea to attend the academy. He knew that he used to have good reasons, but he couldn't seem to remember them anymore. Robin finished the drill, and deposited the weights on the ground, he stared Batman straight in the eye and took his seat.

"Alright, now I want everyone to choose a station and begin training. This will be independent and Green Lantern and I will come around a critique your progress," Batman announced and each titan got up, and walked to a separate station. Robin chose the farthest spot away from Batman. Although, this put him very near Green Lantern, but Robin genuinely liked Green Lantern. They had met a few times when Robin still served Bruce, and Green Lantern seemed more inclined to talk to Robin than any of Bruce's other friends. After a few minutes of quiet training, Green Lantern walked casually over to where Robin was working. Robin smiled sure that Green Lantern would have something friendly and funny to say, but just as he was opening his mouth Green Lantern snapped rudely:

"Well, keep working boy, slacking will only let the criminals kick you little ass!" Shocked, Robin started working again. He couldn't believe that Green Lantern had just dissed him like that. He had always been kind in the past, and wasn't as villain obsessed as Batman. In fact he had only seen Green Lantern eight months ago, and even though it was a very brief encounter, he had been very friendly.

"Green Lantern, is something wrong, what happ-" Robin started to say, but he was cut off by Green Lantern's death glare and cold reply.

"The only thing wrong is your poor form. Now what did I say? Why aren't you working?" Robin furiously returned to his work and he pondered his exchange with Green Lantern. Had Batman said something to him? No, that wasn't Batman's style, but then what was it? He remained in deep thought for the next few minutes, and didn't even notice Batman approaching him.

"So, how are you Robin? According to Green Lantern, you still aren't up to scratch, pity," Batman said speaking very aloofly. Robin was burning with anger, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"I don't know what's wrong with Green Lantern, but I always put all my effort into crime fighting, you of all people should know that," Robin responded coolly.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Batman shot back, he still had that cool demeanor about him, Robin yearned to break it.

"Same goes Bruce,"

"Robin, I would prefer if you refer to me as Batman or," he paused, "Father, it is disrespectful for children to call their guardians by their first names.

"I am not a child, and you are not my father," Robin stated simply, and returned to his workout. Dissatisfied, Bruce Wayne walked away to monitor his other students. Once the class was over, Robin and the other Titans met in the common room. Surprisingly, it was deserted. Robin told Star, Cy, BB and Rae…ven about all that had gone down with Green Lantern and Batman.

"You're sure there was something seriously wrong with Green Lantern?" Raven asked solemnly. "He might have just been having a bad day."

"No Raven, it was definitely more than that, he _really_ doesn't seem like himself. I wonder if Batman pulled something," Robin said to himself.

"I don't think so man, Green Lantern and Batman seemed to get along fine. You sure you're not just exaggerating?" Cyborg asked cautiously, he knew that Robin was becoming obsessive.

"It's more than that Cyborg, I-"

"Dude if you have to worry about something, than worry about this…" BB held up a magazine that he was reading. The title of the article read: Highly Dangerous Criminal, Madame Rouge Escapes! Cyborg moaned, Raven narrowed her eyes, Starfire slumped in her seat, and Robin slammed his fist down on the table.

"Please Robin, this is not your fault, and Batman said that he had a team protecting the world while we were away. Fear not, she will not disturb us," Starfire tried to comfort him, but to no avail. He remained angry, at everything.

"But if Madame Rouge escaped…" Beastboy started.

"The others must have too, good work Beastboy. That was actually a good conclusion. I'm proud of you," Raven gave Beastboy a rare and sincere smile, and Beastboy blushed.

"Uh, thanks Raven, you know I really do have a brain, it was frozen along with the other villains, hahaha, that was funny wasn't it Rae?" Raven rolled her eyes, but she kept smiling. Beastboy smiled inwardly, 'I know that she likes my jokes, she just tries not to show it, cuz she might blow something up. But, I wouldn't care, she's so damn hot when she's mad,' Beastboy thought. The teen titans trudged back off to their rooms.

"So night Rae, sweet dreams. See you tomorrow," Beastboy added nervously.

""Do you want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow? We could go to the outdoor cafeteria if you want," Raven asked him hesitantly, when he didn't immediately answer, she quickly added:

"I mean if you don't want to-"

"No no! I'd love to Raven, you just caught me off guard. I'll meet you here at seven, is that cool?"

"Yes, seven is excellent," Raven stated evenly, then she closed her door and smiled happily. 'Good job Raven, you did it. It wasn't even hard, and he said YES!' Happy beamed at the other emotions. 'Knock it off Happy," Raven grimaced.

'Wow,' Beastboy thought, he couldn't believe what just happened. Raven had asked him out, so Raven did like him! He wanted to do a victory dance!

"Friend Beastboy, why are you doing the skipping? Have you developed little girl qualities?"

"No Star, I just have a date!"

"Most glorious, is it with friend Raven, she likes you very much, and she would be overjoyed to have a date with you!"

"Yeah, we're having breakfast together. You know, you should ask Robin to have breakfast with you. I know that he likes you."

"Friend Beastboy, I am confused, I always break the fast with Robin, why would this be any different?"

"No, I mean like alone, ya know, just the two of you. Come on Star, he really likes you, he'd totally say yes." Starfire suddenly looked very sad, her dazzling green eyes filled with tears, and her perma-grin was wiped off her pretty face.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Beastboy asked, upset and confused.

"No, it is not you. But, I know that Robin would not appreciate if we did the dating. He is too busy with crime and Batman to have special time for me, you see."

"Star, I don't think-"

"Beastboy, you know that it is so. Perhaps we should simply put the topic down."

"Uh… Oh! You mean drop it. Right, gotcha, gotcha."

"I shall see you tomorrow Beastboy," She paused and then said; "It would be best if we did not mention this to Robin and the others, I think."

"Ok Star, g'night."

"Pleasant slorvaks (I think that's how you spell the Tamaranean word for dreams)" And with that, both the young heroes went off to their bedrooms. They were going to need plenty of rest for their second day at Batman's hero academy. And in Beastboy's case, his first date with Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire woke up at her usual time, which was around four thirty. She was having "a bit of the sick home feeling" for Titans Tower. But on the other hand, Star was always a curious person, which led her to venture out into the hall ways and explore the institution. She had dreamt about what Beastboy had been talking about. Not his date with Raven, but about her and Robin. At first it had been a wonderful dream in which she and Robin were all alone on a beautiful beach. Starfire smiled remembering how pleasant her dream had been. The dream continued, and just when she leaned into kiss her Boy Wonder, he had stood up, and told her that he had to focus on fighting villains. Her emerald eyes welled with tears as she recalled her reply. "Are the villains more important to you than I am?" The boy in her dream had given her a long, penetrating stare. "Yes," it had been a cold statement, the worst thing that she had ever heard, and it ripped her heart out to remember it. After that one word, she had woken up crying, she felt an enormous wave of relief crash over her head when she realized that it was just a dream. Starfire shuddered, and changed her choice of word, a nightmare. She knew that Robin valued her, and she knew that he truly cared about her; after all, they were best friends. However, Starfire still remained unsure if Robin held any romantic feelings for her. She saw how Kidflash treated Jinx, and her heart ached when she thought of all her friends having love when she had none at all. Cyborg had Bumblebee (even though they weren't officially going out, everyone could tell they liked each other), Beastboy now had Raven, Kole and Jericho were obviously smitten, and Jinx had Kidflash. But the gorgeous alien had no one. It wasn't as if she couldn't get a date, but the only one she wanted didn't seem interested. Raven once asked if maybe it was time to move on, but Starfire had responded with such fury and denial that Raven had never brought it up again. Starfire kept walking until she reached her room. As she shut her door, she released a sigh; she would rather have Robin as a friend, than not have him at all.

It was now about six thirty, Beastboy had recently awakened in order to prepare for his date with Raven. Needless to say, he was exceedingly nervous. He finished getting ready, took a deep breath, and walked to Raven's room. Raven had woken up long ago (but nowhere near as early as Star) in order to get ready. She had gone through extra efforts to look attractive, but she still wore her regular uniform. Her emotions were hectic inside her. This morning, Timid and Happy were particularly active in Raven's mind.

"What if it doesn't go well? Then what will we do? It will all be over," Timid murmured shyly. She had been voicing her worries shortly after Happy's victory celebration last night. Raven was beginning to become very frustrated at Timid's constant mumblings. Contrarily, Happy was a different story. She had been bouncing with glee ever since last night, even to the extent of visiting Raven in her dreams. Her dreams were coincidently about a certain green shape shifter.

Beastboy arrived at Raven's door, and was just about to knock when the door slid open smoothly.

"Nice, an automatic door! Gotta love technology huh Raven?" Beastboy said with a grin. Raven couldn't help smiling back. Normally, she would roll her eyes, but she was so ecstatic today, that a few of her possessions had been taking turns flying around her room.

"Oh yeah, automatic doors are at the height of technological progress," Raven said, but the response was lacking in its usual dryness. Beastboy could tell, and it made his smile grow even larger. They continued to walk and talk until they reached the outdoor café.

"So, what do you want to eat? They've got tons of stuff, even tofu!" Raven and Beastboy took a long time deciding what they should eat because there were so many choices. Eventually, BB ended up eating a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, while Raven got a colorful omelet and grapefruit juice. They both munched on their delicious food while keeping up ma steady stream of conversation. Raven smiled contently, she was really enjoying her time with Beastboy. Already, at least an hour had past, but Raven wasn't tired of Beastboy at all. A very normal conversation had been flowing between the two heroes, and it contained none of Beastboy's immaturity. Beastboy was opening up to Raven and, like Raven, was also enjoying himself immensely. She was really listening to what he had to say, and hadn't made one malevolent remark yet. She was being uncommonly kind to him. Both teens were quite upset when the bell rang for classes, and the date was over. Just as Raven was gathering her things and preparing to depart Beastboy grabbed her hand and asked her shyly if maybe they could do this again. Raven nodded cheerfully. They settled on a lunch date in a few days, then walked off for classes together.

Robin's first eight classes were done for the day. And since it was a Tuesday, it was his first One on One lesson. The special lessons only occurred every other day, so mercifully, Robin had been spared from the dreaded lesson the first day. Robin grimaced, today had been an awful day, and he did not feel like having a whole hour alone with Batman, Bruce, Father (shudder) whatever he was supposed to call him. Another one of today's misfortunes was the utter lack of Starfire's happiness. She had barely said one word to him accept to wish him a good morning, and a good luck with his lessons. She had been quiet in general, but she had plenty of communication with Beastboy, and Cyborg. Her 'brothers' Raven seemed to feel upset for Starfire, but on the whole, she was extremely happy. It was kind of weird to be around such a happy Raven, but a good relationship always brought out the best in some people. He always thought that he wouldn't be good enough for a relationship with Star. She needed someone who could care for her, and devote all their attention to her, and he just wasn't cut out for that. But, as his feelings grew, he began to think that he could be that guy, that he wanted to be that guy. It hurt him that Star was upset, and that she hadn't come to talk to him about it. She always told him all her problems, so he wondered what was wrong. As the metal and glass doors drew nearer, he tried to clear his head. He was NOT about to let Batman get the better of him because he was distracted, he had to be perfect. Strolling confidently into the class room, he glanced toward his former mentor and gave him the nod (you know that head bob that guys always do?). Batman walked over to Robin, Robin caught his breath and tried as hard as he could to remain calm.

"So Robin, here we are again. It seems as if it was only yesterday that you walked out on Alfred and I. I hear you're a Teen Titan now. In fact, I've heard quite a lot about you and your team. You're pretty good, but it surprises me that you, of all people, can put up with a team," Bruce said to Robin is his usual aloof manner.

"They're my friends!" Robin cut in losing his temper. He then instantly regretted it. Batman was giving him a patronizing look that was usually reserved for chastising young children.

"I'm sorry…sir. Please continue with what you were saying," Robin said in stiff, formal politeness. It sucked to have to submit to Batman like this but this is how it used to be. 'That bastard' Robin thought 'He knows just how to play me, I give too much away.' He stopped that thought. That was what kept Robin cold and reserved. That was the person that Robin didn't want to be. He wished he could be open, closer to his friends, to Starfire. But Bruce knew how to bring back the insecure, upset child that he used to be, that he thought he had buried when he left Gotham.

"Now, as you know, you managed to stop the Brotherhood of Evil, but they have escaped from their ice prison and are gradually regrouping. This will prove to be a challenging dilemma because now they are pairing up with the H.I.V.E and… but you know all this of course," Batman stopped, and there was an awkward pause. Bruce looked almost kind for a minute, and shortly after he began speaking again.

"You do know that I am sorry that you left. I wish that you had stayed with us in Gotham. You were always protecting my back, and I only wanted to protect you. I am not sure that you knew that, but now you do. That said, I was hoping that you would consider returning to Gotham." For an instant, Robin felt the urge to hug Bruce, just like he did when he first came to live in the Wayne manor. But when Batman practically ordered Robin to return, Robin heart froze up against his old 'father' and he stepped back.

"I know that you wanted to 'protect me' but that doesn't completely account for your horrible treatment towards me! Always controlling me, even when there was no danger! Always criticizing me! I was never good enough, and you made that all too clear. It's your fault that I'm so reserved, so separate from my friends, from Sta-" Robin cut himself off midsentence. He would not put his feelings for Starfire at Batman's will. Batman glared at him icily.

"Very well, you and your damned feelings for everything. You have to give that up, or else you'll be weak as always. And of course you will fervently deny this because of your conviction that I don't understand you, and that you are always right. Well Robin, I am going to tell you something true, so listen well. You and I are exactly the same, I know how you're feeling Robin, and I don't mean that in a sympathetic way. Class is dismissed," Bruce concluded the lesson on that grim note, and a pissed off Robin stomped out of the classroom. 'That ass hole, thinks he knows everything. Well, I'm not like him' Robin thought furiously.

"I'm nothing like you!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs once he was outside. Then he sat down on a nearby stone and cursed incoherently under his breath. He stopped abruptly when he heard muffled footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he saw a nervous looking Starfire. She glanced at him, then hesitantly, sat down next to him.

"I was meandering through the wonderful gardens and I heard you screaming," she trailed off. He didn't respond, just kept looking down.

"I shall go now, I can see that you do not wish for my help," She didn't say it accusingly at all, which made it hurt Robin even more.

"No, sorry Star. It's just me being a jerk, it's always me," 'unless it's Batman' he thought to himself.

"Please stay, you're always the one that can help, no matter what. And I just wanted to say thank you, for caring, for staying," he smiled, so did Star. She realized that this was one of the first times he had ever admitted his feelings so openly. She acknowledged that this was hard for him, so she timidly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin was surprised and jubilant at the gesture. The two friends just sat on that rock for a while. They weren't talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was quite comfortable. They just sat staring at the moon for a long time until Star suggested that they should go to sleep.

"Robin, if anything is ever wrong, you know that I will always be here for you. You don't have to be a leader all the time, it is ok to allow emotions. I have been having a similar discussion with friend Raven, but I guess it is different with her. Good night, friend," and with that she gave him a smile, and departed for her own quarters.

"Good night Starfire"


	5. Chapter 5

_This is probably mostly gonna be a fluff chapter, but idk . I've been having a BAD case of writer's block, and I'm not sure what to write next. So any ideas? Please review!_

Cyborg yawned hugely, stretched his soar arms, and rolled out of bed. He had a great sleep, and so far, was loving life at the academy. It had been a few months without anything exciting happening. BB and Rae were still together, and he was enjoying a great relationship with Bumblebee. He was doing well in his classes and he was totally happy. He frowned, he knew that it wasn't great to feel happy when Robin was feeling miserable at school. However, never finishing high school had a drastic effect on Cyborg, and this is why he had been attached to the H.I.V.E, and now to AHT. Walking over to his computer, he checked out his routine for the day.

"hmm, not so bad, I've got a lot of free time today. Just Mechanics, Combat Practice, and," Cyborg paused as he looked at his next event, and he grinned. Next he had a date with Bumblebee. That was another thing that he loved about the institute. He had always wanted to ask Bumblebee out, but a long distant relationship wasn't exactly what Cyborg wanted. Since Bumblebee was living in the school with him now, he had wasted no time asking her out. They had already had one date, and today Bumblebee and he had a double date with BB and Raven.

"Always knew they were gonna hook up. It's damn near time for Robin to ask out Starfire." Frowning, he thought of all the times that other guys, regular people and heroes alike and even a few villains, had flirted with Star. Cyborg always considered Star and Raven as his sisters, and was pretty protective of the both of them. It had really bugged Cyborg when Red X had started flirting more seriously with Star, but she taught him not to mess with her. He logged out of his computer account and strutted over to the cafeteria towards his friends.

"Hey Sparky, what time will you be picking us up tonight?" Cyborg smiled at Bumblebee, and her words brought an idea to his head. Raven was catching the drift of his thoughts, and she smiled and nodded. Encouraged, Cyborg said loudly

"Well Bee, I'm not sure we'll all be able to go, the reservation only had a table for six…and we've only got four," Cyborg trailed off suggestively. Bumblebee, who had looked clearly upset when he said he wasn't sure, glanced sneakily at Robin and Starfire, and smirked. Like Raven, she also nodded in approval. Every titan in the school was in on the fact that the two titans liked each other, and every titan (except a certain pair of twins with a crush on Star) was trying to get them together. It was somewhat infuriating how Robin kept avoiding it, and the more he left it alone, the more the other titans pressured him.

"Dudes so why don't we ask Jinx and Kidflash to-" Beastboy was cut off by Raven quickly, but playfully slapping a hand over his mouth. She whispered what the others and she were thinking. Beastboy's eyes grew large with sudden comprehension, and he smiled at Raven so she'd know he understood.

"So, what are we gonna do? We've been planning this for days and now we just can't go?" Bumblebee asked in false confusion.

"Simple, we merely need another two people to accompany us. Starfire, you said you were bored, why don't you and Robin join us," Raven stated, trying to contain her laughter. Starfire looked delighted, Robin on the other hand was changing colors very rapidly.

"A date! With Star! Why would you even suggest- you don't know that I- We're not even dating!" Robin spluttered almost incoherently. Cyborg smiled at how easily it was to mess with him, all you had to do was mention Starfire in a more than friendly way, and he would go bonkers.

"Chill dudes, no one said that you were a couple, we just need two more people, so you guys in?" Beastboy questioned, with a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Oh friends, that would be wonderful! I should love to join you on your date. May we please go Robin?" Sighing Robin nodded. He knew that this was just BB and Cy trying to humiliate him. But he couldn't say no to Star, so he just gave up, and gave in. Cyborg smiled, the plan had worked like a charm, and now he could enjoy his time at the school with Bumblebee, without feeling too sorry for Robin.

The place they were going was pretty formal, so the girls all went out shopping, while the guys each pulled out their only suits. After countless hours of trying things on, each girl found an outfit that they were really pleased with. For Raven, a silky, midnight blue halter dress that reached her knees. It was simple, yet elegant, and suited her perfectly. She had also chosen strappy, black heels, and a black silk choker to accessorize. Bumblebee selected a strapless salmon dress that flowed out from her waist. She had matching salmon heels and had straightened her hair. Starfire's dress was V-necked, it was made of white cotton with elaborate embroidery. The dress was tight and showed off her curves, until it reached just below the knee, where it fanned out slightly. She wore it with tan sling back heels. All of the guys were practically drooling when they saw how hot the girls looked. The only difference between them was that while Cyborg and Beastboy remained cool while they complimented their dates, Robin stayed rooted to the spot staring at Star. Starfire came up to him, took his hand and smiled at him. Robin regained his composure.

"Wow Star, you look…incredible!" He managed to say, and was relieved that his voice sounded normal. He started to relax around Star and shortly began enjoying himself. The car ride was pleasant, he had remained collected the whole time, and Star was looking very pleased. In fact, everyone was having a good time. The heroes were back on everyone's current favorite topic of conversation; the upcoming Spring fling.

"Dudes!" Beastboy cried excitedly, "you'll never guess what I heard. The dance might be a Susie Hawkins!"

"You mean Sadie Hawkins? Gee who will I ask?" Raven said teasingly.

"haha funny Rae, but I know your just joking," surprisingly, Raven had stopped minded being called Rae, it was BB's nickname for her. Now it was almost endearing. Cyborg loved how her relationship with Beastboy was making her open up more to them. She had even started making genuine jokes.

"I heard that too Beastboy, but it's not true. It's only a rumor," Bee informed him.

"Alright ya'll we're here! Everybody out," Cyborg called. He then carefully locked the doors and closed all the windows of his "baby."

"Does it ever bother you that you're competing with a car for Cyborg?" BB asked jokingly. Bumblebee laughed, but Cyborg shot the little green shape shifter a dirty look. The teens strolled into the nice building. It was an elegant place, dark golden wood floors, dimly lit chandeliers, tables with pristine white table cloths, roses on each one. But the crowning glory of the place was an elevated dance floor and a small orchestra playing in the background. Glancing at the dance floor, Robin felt slightly nervous, but excited at the same time. The titans sat down at a comfortable table for six, but shortly afterwards, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and Bumblebee got up to dance. Robin felt awkward asking Star to dance, but he felt even more awkward just sitting there in silence while Beastboy and Cyborg shot him looks that were half pitying, half mocking.

"So, would you like to dance with me?" Robin asked her anxiously.

"Of course Robin, I would love to partake in the dancing with you!" Robin was relieved to see that she looked immensely happy that he had asked her. Robin took that as a good sign that she might like him.

They had been dancing for numerous songs now, and Robin was grateful that all his nerves and anxieties had melted away. It was actually really nice to be dancing with Star. Robin was beaming, being with her made him feel amazing, he even forgot about all his struggles with Batman. Only Starfire could do that, wipe his horrible feelings about Batman away. Ever since that talk they had a few months ago, he had been talking to her more and more about himself. Having a good time, was only natural when you were with Starfire. She seemed to be having an excellent time too. The more Robin thought about it, the more he thought that maybe it was time to just ask her. Just as he was gathering up his courage though, the music stopped, and the spell was ended. The titans all sat down. Each titan ordered a gourmet meal, the only kind of meal that you could get. Each titan signed contentedly, the food and the ambiance were fantastic. All in all, each titan enjoyed themselves enormously. As the other titans departed, Robin caught Starfire's arm.

"Uh Star, I was wondering…You know the upcoming dance? Well I uh was wondering if you'd like to go…with me?" Robin asked her, while practically sweating bullets What if she said no? what would he do?

"Oh Robin! I am overjoyed that you have asked me to be your partner. I cannot wait for the celebration!" Starfire burst, all smiles. Robin was ecstatic that Star seemed so obviously happy that he had asked her. It made Robin want to hug her. So that's exactly what he did.

Starfire floated all the way to her bedroom. Her hopes had not been in vain after all! Robin did have the feelings for her. Anyone who saw her would have stared, she was glowing with happiness and it made the tamaranean look even more beautiful. Starfire couldn't have been happier that he had finally invited her on a real date, and she simply couldn't wait for the dance. That night, Raven and Starfire talked about all that had happened that day. Raven was so happy for Star when she heard the news, that she actually embraced her friend. But just as Starfire was telling Raven about her overflowing happiness, Star's computer beeped. Curious, Starfire got up and looked at her computer. It was a message from Galfore. She scanned through the e-mail and frowned. Why did Galfore have to bring her bad news on a day as glorious as this.

"What's up Star, you seem upset about something," Raven inquired. It had to be something bad if it made Starfire switch from happiest girl alive to worried frown.

"Galfore has informed me that the Gordanians have come back with a vengeance. They plan on exterminating all the good in the universe. But he says not to worry, both Earth and Tamaran are far away from where they have set their sights on. And they will surely be defeated before they reach either planet. Raven nodded, but it had been a wake up call. Because of the school, and some of Batman's friends, the teen titans hadn't had to fight any villains lately. Even though they were training, it made Raven wonder if they were becoming oblivious or rusty.

"Fear not friend, even though the Gordanians are formidable, we know that they are truly not very tough. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Anyway back to what I was saying about Robin," Starfire continued to babble, but Raven wasn't eagerly listening anymore. Once she left Starfire's room she started to call Robin, but stopped. Calling Robin would probably end the relationship between her two friends. Robin would get obsessive, and wouldn't want the criminals going after Star. No, she couldn't do that to her friends. They were so happy, and she wasn't going to be the one that took that away. Instead she called Beastboy, he may not be the best leader or fighter, but since they had been dating Beastboy had been a great listener and he was good at seeing the bright side when Raven couldn't.

"Beastboy, I need to talk to you about something. It's important," Raven said from the outside of his door. Groggily, Beastboy toppled out of bed, exhausted. When he heard Raven's words though, he woke up instantly. 'Uh-oh' he thought, 'she wants to talk about something important usually means that she's gonna break up with me!' As much as he didn't want to answer the door, he did. Needless to say, he was relieved when Raven asked him for help instead of dumping him. The relief slipped away after he heard the problem.

"Shit, that sucks. How are we gonna deal with this without breaking them up. They just got together. We can't tell Batman, Robin would flip if he found out. We can't ignore it cuz it could become a problem. We can't tell them or else they'd split! Dude, what are we supposed to do!" Beastboy said, he was stressed. Raven suddenly felt bad for telling Beastboy. She might have made him distressed for no reason.

"I think it would be best if we left it alone," she started. When he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off and kept speaking. "Wait, before you disagree just hear me out. We could tell Cyborg and have him monitor the progress of the Gordanians. If they get any closer to Earth or Tamaran, we'll tell Robin and Starfire. But until then, we won't tell anyone else." Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"Ok Rae, let's go tell Cy."

_Hope you liked that chapter! I may not be able to write for a while __ I have a huge history project, but I'll try and update again soon. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

"This is serious ya'll, I've put the coordinates and info into the system, and the fleet isn't getting much smaller. I may not know so much about planets, but this looks like the success the German's had in the beginning of World War Two! They just aren't getting defeated," Cyborg told his two friends, a crease appearing between his eyes. Raven and Beastboy gave each other a nervous sideways look, both of them thinking 'shit this is bad'.

"But look, there are countless of planets separating Earth and Tamaran from the army. Surely one of those planets can do something," Raven tried to be blind to the certain doom she knew was coming. Cyborg shook his head gesturing at the screen. Raven gazed at the flat screen again, and she felt her stomach plummet with dread. Cyborg had engineered the computer so it would show the strength and inhabitance of the other worlds; most of the planets to go were either deserted, or weak.

"There are still a few powerful planets to go, but it's going to take a miracle. We really can't ignore this problem anymore," Cyborg said, he hated being the bearer of bad news, but he couldn't give them such false hope. They were heroes, and had to be prepared.

"Dude! We have to tell the others, Robin, Batman, everyone! Or were all gonna die!" Beastboy shouted dramatically. Raven was a little annoyed at that, and she felt that old urge to slap him on the back of his head. Cyborg caught her eye, his thoughts on the same wavelength, and smiled. Grinning back, Raven demurely shook her head. Beastboy told her that he didn't like that, and she knew he was only scared of the impending doom.

"Calm down BB, Earth is a lot stronger than the other planets the Gordanians have faced so far, and with all of us together, we'll be a force to reckon with!" Cyborg said, in a fleeting moment of happiness, it would be nice to face crime again. Even though they were always training and fighting, he wanted to really go fight some crime. 'Just hope I'm not too rusty at bad guy ass kicking' he thought anxiously. Shaking off the perturbing thought, he turned back his focus back to his friends.

"I think that we really have to show Batman, Robin and Starfire, they need to know the most. I'm calling them," Raven called Star and Robin first on the communicators, and then called Batman in his office. The two students and Batman raced into the tech lab to see what Raven had contacted them about. All of their expressions were incredibly predictable; Batman stern and reserved. Starfire's huge eyes were getting wider, and she was grabbing for Robin's hand. Robin looked similar to Batman, even though he would hate to think that, but Robin glanced at Star and sighed. Raven panicked, this was precisely why she didn't want to tell him. It would break both their hearts, and while Starfire would be heartbroken and weeping all over the place, Robin would close himself off. Just when he was starting to really confide everything in his friends, he would become obsessive again. While Batman and Robin where interrogating Cyborg about his findings, Beastboy went over to Star to reassure her.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it all out. Robin will be cool about it, you'll see. And if he breaks your heart, Cyborg and I will beat the shit out of him!" Beastboy meant it to be a comforting joke, but it fell miserably flat. Starfire looked on the brink of tears as she pivoted on her heel to amble out of the room.

"Wait Star, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, Robin can't blow you off for the dance, he already asked you to go with him." Starfire considered Beastboy's words and her head drooped.

"I never doubted that Robin would uninvited me to attend the dance with him, but I fear his heart will not be in it. Actually, I worry that he will withdraw his heart completely, and I'm not just sad for me, but for him too." Beastboy gave Starfire a cheerless smile.

"You're way too good for him, if he dumps you he's giving up the best thing that happened to him," Beastboy gave her a quick friendly hug and hurried back to Raven. Starfire just sat there for a moment before deciding that the best thing to do would be to go over and talk to Robin.

After the conference, Bruce pulled Robin aside to talk to him about the situation. But Robin felt to wound up to talk about anything. He shoved Batman aside and stormed off to his own room.

"Richard Grayson, stop right there, how dare you disrespect you own father like that?" I have been more than fair to you this year and you continue to be an arrogant, rude sophomoric child. This rebellion is tiring, and after this school year is out, you are coming back to Gotham with me to learn some proper respect!" Bruce was glaring at Robin. Robin had managed to keep his temper in check for months thanks to his happiness about dating Star, and from some useful calming tips for Raven. But this was too much, he was absolutely furious, his ears were ringing in frustration, and he snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you so it'll get through your thick skull? You're only my father on paper! In life, I hate you, I hate everything about you, and I never want to return to Gotham with you, ever! You think that you can control me, why do you want me to come with you if you loathe me just as much as I detest you?"

"You just don't get it do you? No matter what you may say, I don't hate you, and you don't despise me. You have made it clear that I'm not your real father, that may be true. However, it doesn't mean that I don't care. We have our disagreements, but everyone does, and it will pass. Gotham needs an apprentice, I need an apprentice. What do you say?" Robin was almost afraid of Batman, not because of his skills, but because of his utter lack of humanity. He had played on Robin's heartstrings, about having a family again. He gritted his teeth, he should have known that it was always about crime and control for Batman, he didn't have another life. Although, that didn't mean that Robin had to be the same way, he had his friends as a family. That was all he needed. Rolling back his shoulders, he had an answer for Batman.

"I'm sorry sir, but that won't be happening. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you at the assembly." Robin said with a cool poise, then he strolled out the door, feeling the best he had felt since the horrible news of the Gordanians. He could here Bruce Wayne shouting after him, but he was beyond caring, he just wanted to go back to his friends.

"Gather round students and find a seat. I am sorry to inform you, but the academy is preparing for potential attack. The Gordanians, an alien race that you have hopefully studied, are only a two days flight from Earth. They are armed, dangerous, and ready for battle. If we lose, the vile beasts will go on to destroy countless other worlds, including Tamaran," Bruce added in a quieter voice to Starfire.

"That is why it is crucial that we ready ourselves for battle. Students will receive alerts about their plans and location, and there will be extra training sessions on Saturday,"

"But sir, the Spring Fling is on Saturday, you're not cancelling it right?" Kole asked miserably. Batman nodded his head and sighed.

"I'm afraid that I have no choice Kole. The Gordanians invasion is too serious, no one can be distracted by such frivolities." The faculty surrounding Bruce looked irritated, they had tried to convince Batman that he was taking things too far. But Batman, being Batman, just ignored them. The students went into an uproar. All the girls, who had spent hours, and money buying clothes were furious. It was absolute madness. One student even tried (but not seriously) to aim a kick at Batman, who dodged.

"Order! I demand order!" Batman shouted to no avail. Then he turned up the volume all the way, causing a horrible ringing sound to echo around the auditorium. The titans all stopped their fighting and covered their ears.

"Alright, I'll let you have your dance, but just make sure you're on your guard. That is all, I hope everyone has fun at the dance tomorrow." Batman said furiously, then he stormed off. The rest of the faculty quickly followed, accept Green Lantern, who stayed for a moment longer. He smiled a sinister smile that he thought no one saw, then he quickly departed. Robin, the only student not celebrating the dance, had all his old curiosities about Green Lantern's peculiar behavior crop up again. Trying to shrug off the hunch, he accepted a joy filled embrace from his Star and joined in the revel with his friends.

It was Saturday morning, everyone had just finished with breakfast, and the girls had all gathered in Starfire's room. All the girls agreed that Star had the best room in the school. It was enormous, and everything in it was a varying shade of pink and purple. She also had her own bathroom. The giant full length mirror was yet another advantage to it. Starfire always kept an impeccably clean room, but today, it was a disaster. Dresses, shoes, accessories, make-up and perfume bottles were scattered all over the room where the girls were selecting outfit after outfit. They would each try on an ensemble in front of the mirror while the other girls would rate them. So far, only Argent had a dress. One of her British friends had sent one from her native Great Britain. It was wine red and went all the way to her ankles. It had an empire waistline, but was pleated around her chest. She had on elegant silver jewelry, and Chanel silver heels. Her hair and make-up had already been done by Starfire, and she looked perfect. The only thing missing was her date, Hotspot. In front of the mirror stood Raven, who was wearing an emerald green with spaghetti straps, and a v-neck. It was a floor length gown made of a silky material that was shirred at the waist and tied together in the center. She wore the same black strappy heels that she had worn on her date with Beastboy and the others. But she wore it with black pearl earrings and Bumblebee had convinced her to wear hair extensions so it looked similar to the time it had when she fought her father. Kole was wearing a soft pink dress that flattered her hair. It had one thick strap with fabric flowers on it that was made of a satin material. The hem was at mid calf, and it suited Kole's cute personality. Her wild pink hair had been tamed into a low chignon. Bumblebee had a charcoal taffeta halter dress that had jeweled embellishments on the neck line. It was tight, and it looked great on her. Her hair had been straightened again and it hung down her back. Jinx had a navy blue V-neck dress that was tight, and ended in ruffles right below her knee. Lastly there was Starfire, who had chosen a strapless purple dress. It had some sequence along the neckline, similar to Bumblebees. But it flared out gradually with a jeweled brooch sewn into the dress at her hip. She wore it with sliver stilettos and some of the crown jewels that had been given to her as a child on Tamaran. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back, and her make-up was light and natural.

Once again, each guy wore a similar tux, and a tie to match whatever color their date was wearing, or if they were dateless (there were significantly more boys than girls) any color. Since they were super heroes, none of the really had experience with this kind of thing, so they were all hanging around, trying to act cool. Some of the guys were trying to learn how to dance, while Beastboy laughed hysterically. Robin, who was sitting on the bed, cracked a smile, they'd see who was laughing when BB got onto the dance floor. The alarm clock went off, and the guys all gulped, and got up to find the girls they were escorting to the prom.

Everyone was having an excellent time. The music, food, mood, and everything were perfect. All the guys even survived the dancing! Starfire was twirling joyously in Robin's arms. The dance was all she had ever dreamed of, and more. Nothing could ruin this flawless night. After one of the dances, Robin asked her if she wanted to walk along the grounds. After giving her consent, they meandered around the gardens for a while before stopping in a gazebo to sit down. It was so romantic and Starfire thought 'this is it, he's finally going to kiss me!' Robin didn't disappoint, just as the two were leaning into each other both of their communicators rang. Silently cursing, Robin leaned away to answer it. Sighing, Starfire did the same. It was a broadcast sent to all the students by none other than Green Lantern.

"Greetings heroes. You might be aware that the Gordanian force is nearing Earth. They'll be there in a half an hour, so you should prepare. I'd love to help, and I would have dealt with them sooner, but I've been busy helping out a new recruit in the Andromeda Galaxy. Good luck everyone." The transmission was over and Robin's mind was reeling. He had seen Green Lantern right before he had left the gym! What was going on? He grabbed Starfire's hand as she flew him to the gym, where the whole school was in a state of confusion and panic.

"Quiet down! Now where is Green Lantern? Or shall I say the imposter. Everyone, calm down and regroup. Cyborg, here is a glass that green lantern drank out of. Test its DNA composition. Now, once Cyborg has the results, we can begin our plan," Batman hastily told his companions.

"Oh my God ya'll, it's not Green Lantern at all! The saliva belongs to Madame Rouge!" Cyborg announced astounded. Batman hurried off to check Green Lantern's room. After a while he came back, and by then everyone had calmed down. He looked very grave.

"I have unsettling news. As you now know, Madame Rouge has been impersonating Green Lantern for the past year. According to the files on Rouge's computer, the Brotherhood of Evil and the Gordanians have teamed up to once again attempt to exterminate heroes from the world. They're all on the way here as we speak. We must prepare for an intense battle immediately," Batman was interrupted by a petrified Cyborg.

"Um Batman, they're already here."

"Let me see your scanner Cyborg," Robin told his friend.

"Robin, I am sorry to inform you, but Cyborg didn't get the information from his arm, he looked out the window," Starfire whispered miserably.


	7. Chapter 7

The heroes were now facing a two frontal assault, and they hadn't yet come up with a plan. Just as the heroes were beginning to panic, Robin yelled his infamous two words;

"Titans Go!" and just like that, the whole facility regrouped, calmed down, and sprang into action. Anyone that could fly catapulted up into space to face off with the Gordanians, and everyone else was left to face the majority of the Brotherhood of Evil and the H.I.V.E Academy. Right before her departure, Starfire did two things; the first was to contact Galfore for help. Two could play at the two sided attack game, and the second was to say goodbye to Robin. 'Do not worry Starfire, everything will be fine. There is no doubt that the side of good will prevail' but she bit her lip nervously. Even with the promised Tamaranean help, they were still sufficiently out numbered. She ran over to Robin and gave him a quick kiss, filled with the passion of a thousand words that she didn't have time to say.

"Goodbye Robin, I love you so much. For we may not see each other again," Star told Robin miserably. Robin looked at her, sad, but determined at the same time.

"Never give up Star, we've beaten all of these ass holes before, and we can do it again!" Robin said with so much conviction that Starfire had no choice but to believe he was correct. She pivoted on her heel, preparing for flight when Robin gently clasped her hand.

"I love you too Starfire and I wouldn't have let you leave without telling you," he smiled shyly. But then the antagonists came and yet another romantic moment was cut short, as they both dodged goo from plasmas. Star gazed up at the sky and saw that her flying friends needed her assistance, and realizing that she could delay no longer, she had to take off.

The intense battling was never ending. The villains were at an advantage, but the heroes never gave in. However, hope was rapidly slipping away as hero after hero was blasted off the ground or out of the sky. Robin winced every time he saw a friend fall, and always had an acute awareness attuned to Starfire. She was still fighting valiantly, and hadn't been hurt yet, and although a handful of Gordanians didn't pose that much of a threat, the entire Gordanian fleet certainly did. Even though Star informed the other fighters of the Gordanian weaknesses, the battle was still going in favor of the alien invaders. Robin cursed as an energy disk, courtesy of Gizmo, shot passed his head. Pulling out his steel staff, he charged at the oncoming foe.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and she tore Cardiac apart, just as she had the first time they faced the enormous heart. By now the battle had become chaos, there was an utter lack of any organization on both fronts. The only good thing so far was the arrival of the Tamaranean army. If they hadn't come when they did, the titans would probably have been toast, but their coming sparked hope in the heroes and the fight continued. With much of the Gordanian ships demolished the fight was definitely more equal, and Raven felt that she had better aid the heroes on the land, who seemed to be suffering. Cardiac struggled to rebuild itself, but it was a weak attempt and he soon gave up. But even though one enemy was down, she still had another attacker on her left, and her right. Trying to focus and stay calm Raven picked up a gigantic yacht from the nearby ocean and hurled it at Mammoth who swerved to dodge it, but was too slow. It hit him squarely in the face, knocking him out. Before the damaged boat hit the ground, she picked it back up and swung it around, catching Overload completely by surprise, and knocking him right into the sea. Smiling to herself she quickly levitated back up wards to help with Gordanian problem again.

It was all so confusing; there were heroes and villains everywhere! Beastboy didn't know what to do; everywhere he looked there was nothing but chaos. He had nearly been slaughtered millions of times, but he knew that he and the rest of the good guys had to keep fighting because the good guy always wins, duh.

"Dude! You almost shaved off my hair! Sooo not cool," Beastboy yelled angrily at the ever obnoxious Control Freak.

"Oh buddy you're gonna get it! I'm gonna go all t-rex on your sorry ass! That'll teach you never to mess with my hair ever again!" BB shouted at the dorky villain before he morphed into nothing other than just what he said he would, a tyrannosaurus. With a great roar he leaped at the petrified carrot topped nerd and snatched his fancy remote with his giant teeth. Beastboy smashed it to bits, and the craven ginger fled from the battle field. But Beastboy wasn't through with him yet. The school included a high end security prison in the basement, so BB picked up Control Freak in his t-rex teeth, and deposited him in one of the countless cells.

Just as it seemed that the heroes were about to gain equal footing with the villains, there was a ripple effect throughout the crowd of heroes. The Brain had activated a device that emitted sound waves that went into a human's body, causing each hero considerable pain. The device was operated by triggering the DNA in a person to become unstable. (I'm not sure how that would actually work, but I thought of it so a few specific heroes would be unaffected). One by one a good half of the heroes dropped to the ground. Some had the powers that were able to counteract the sound, this group included Starfire (it was designed for humans and Star is an alien), Cyborg (part of his body is computerized), Beastboy (his DNA is warped) and about twenty other heroes. Two of the heroes had managed to escape from the battle field so they wouldn't be injured. Batman and Robin had used their endless determination to escape the waves coming from the Brain's device. Both had a plan, Batman spoke first.

"If we could only disable the device that blocks the villains from feeling the pain! Then they would be destroyed for sure, and I do love using one's technology against them," Batman announced, he was about to proceed and tell Robin his full plan when an outraged Robin piped up.

"How can you think like that? Heroes are dying, our friends are dying, and you just care about disabling the enemy? You make me sick, at least I care about others, you just care about killing all the enemies you can lay your filthy hands on!" Robin was livid that Batman had no concerns for the people suffering on the field.

"I refuse to follow you, but I would like you to follow me. Just this once, hear my plan. It's going to take the two of us. What do you say?" Robin declared to Bruce. Bruce looked severe, but he gave a stiff nod of his consent. Robin wasted no time explaining his elaborate plan to Batman, and after he was done, his former mentor smiled in agreement.

"That plan has a good strategy, you know, it's better than many of the ones I myself have created," He paused beaming down at his adopted son with genuine admiration in his eyes. Robin was confident that it wasn't just a trick to lure him back to Gotham, and he felt extremely pleased that his old mentor had finally found him worthy of being an equal, he finally understood. Right before they set off to put the plan in motion Robin shouted:

"Titans Go!"

_Sorry it's short, but I wanted to fit in another chapter soon cuz I've been really busy. There's one more chapter to go, but I'm not putting It up until I have 10 more reviews. I really hope everyone liked it! Peace _


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so long! I had spring break then two huge projects right after another so this is the first chance I actually got to write more! _

The plan was wonderfully simple, so it wasn't to be expected by the Brain. Robin and Batman were going to pretend that they gave up, and were going to surrender to the Brain. This way, the Brain would have to get close to them, and they could use the "mirror" as Cybrog had called it. Cy had built his mirror a while ago in the tech lab, and with a little editing, it had become the perfect weapon to use against the Brain. The mirror looked like a small remote control, tiny, silver, and easy to conceal, and it had originally been designed to counteract UV rays in a small area. Made for going to the beach and avoiding sunburn and skin cancer. To use it, all one had to do was point the control at the sun, thus creating an invisible particle shield that would reflect the waves back to the sun. Robin and Batman tweaked it a bit so that it would reflect the sound waves back onto the brain and away from the others. It combined Robin's plan of rescuing the heroes, and Batman's of destroying the Brain. Don't you just love compromise? Additionally, the mirror contained two small arrows that looked like a volume control, but it was really for changing the power that you wanted the waves reflected back to carry. If it was increased to the maximum level, the Brain would combust in a matter of seconds after they activated the device.

Robin and Batman lay on the ground, feigning pain and waiting for the Brain to approach them. Just as predicted, the Brain appeared before them minutes later.

"Well, well what have we here? Two fallen heroes. Tell me Robin, how does it feel to be so thoroughly defeated, to be helpless while your friends die around you? You know that you can do nothing to stop me, I am the Brain, any plan of yours is outmatched by my army of villains."

"We surrender Brain, just turn your stupid machine off!" Robin urged with so much fake persuasion in his voice, anyone watching would have been fooled. The brain came closer, almost close enough for Batman to make his shot.

"Patience Robin, patience" said an eerily familiar voice.

"Slade!" Robin yelled. Panic ensued, the Brain's mask came off revealing a video of Slade.

"After you decimated the Brotherhood of Evil, I realized that here was an army full of villains, however there was one problem, they had a leader. So, instead of unfreezing the Brain to, I smashed the ice that held him there and tricked all the other villains, and every hero," Slade cackled malevolently.

"Well we have a few tricks up our sleeve too! Now!" Robin yelled. Batman rolled over, aimed the mirror at Slade and clicked the power button. Instantly, every hero got back up and raced over to Robin and Batman. The artificial Brain collapsed a second later. The villains had no idea what to do. Slade wasn't actually at the battlefield, so it left them leaderless and confused. The heroes smiled at the villains confusions and began the attack again. Some of the villains fled the battle field that instant, but the vicious ones continued to fight. However, this time the heroes had the upper hand in the battle and after an hour or so only a few evil fighters were left. One was Madame Rogue.

"I suggest that you give up now please," Starfire told the furious villain. Star was fighting the villain one on one and it was a fairly even fight. Then Madame Rogue sent a fierce punch right in Starfire's throat. Star shouted in pain and surprise, but kept fighting with renewed vigor due to her rage at the foe.

"You stupid children, ven vill you learn not to cross ze Brotherhood of Evil?"

"What Brotherhood? You are one of the only villains remaining," Star told her smugly. At this Madame Rogue swiftly looked around. Starfire was right. Only she and a handful of powerful bad guys were left. Thinking fast she stretched out her arm and grabbed Starfire's leg. The red haired heroine gasped in surprise as she was yanked from the sky and into an enemy ship. Madame Rogue rapidly tied her up and navigated the ship into the sky and away from the battle. In vain Starfire shot starbolts out of her eyes in an attempt to either hit her captor or break herself out of the bonds she was trapped in. Robin saw what was happening from the ground and watched as Star was whisked away by the notorious Madame Rogue. Raven had seen it too, she and Beastboy flew up to Robin and Cyborg while Raven created to disks of black energy to carry them, and then they took off after Star.

The ship had stopped in an old warehouse, an old hideout of Slade's.

"Wonder what she's doing here? Do you think that Madame Rogue knew about Slade being in control?" Robin asked the team aloud.

"Zat vould be von vay of putting it" said a voice with a thick accent. Madame Rogue and Slade walked out from behind a door smirking at the teenage heroes.

"Where's Starfire, what did you do to her?" Robin yelled frantically.

"Patience Robin, she's fine. For now." Slade looked as if he was going to continue talking, but then Robin rushed at him, and slammed a punch into his face. But he didn't, Slade was out of the way before Robin's fist could connect with its target. Another fight broke out, but together, Rogue and Slade were very strong, and without Star, the titans had a hard time. Rogue took out Cyborg first; she was pissed because he had just grazed her skin with his sonic cannon. However, Madame Rogue had kicked Cyborg into a magnet. Cyborg's systems couldn't handle being near such a strong magnet and he shut down. Then Raven was knocked out by a powerful kick in the face courtesy of Slade. She had been blocking the countless punches he had thrown and was having a hard time keeping up, Slade had caught her off guard and she was out cold. Beastboy was fighting valiantly, but once he received a punch to the head by Madame Rogue and a kick in the gut from Slade, he was through, and he collapsed on the ground. That left Robin as the last man standing. He was fighting fierce enemies on both fronts, and he was fighting his hardest, but he just couldn't keep up anymore. He was being clobbered left and right, and just as he was about to crash to the floor, he realized that neither Slade nor Madame Rogue was fighting him anymore. Startled, he used his last bits of strength to look up and see what was going on. To his immense surprise, a figure in black was kicking Slade's ass and Madame Rogue was in a crumpled heap in the corner. The cloaked figure sent one more swift punch Slade's way and Slade hit the ground in a pathetic pile on the floor. The man turned around, and smiled at Robin.

"That's what a father is for Robin," said Batman, who was smiling kindly down at his son. A grin spread across Robin's bruised face and in a hoarse voice he thanked his adoptive father.

"Now, what do you say about finding your friends some medical attention and saving Starfire from whatever they did to her?" Batman questioned. Robin nodded his head, and tried to stand, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder and gently forced him back to the ground.

"Sorry son, but you're in no condition for standing up. I'll call over the school nurses and find Starfire. I'm sure it will all work out." Robin nodded and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up a day later, he saw himself surrounded by his friends in the school hospital. Raven, BB and Cyborg were sitting up in their beds and grinning at him. Star was in her uniform, she was sitting in a nearby chair and was the only hero not covered in bruises. However, she had a small cut on the inside of her forearm. She smiled at him when she saw him staring at it.

"Do not worry, there is nothing wrong with me. I do not even need the aid of a band or a transfusion of blood," She told him comfortingly.

"What happened to you Star, are you ok?" Robin asked anxiously.

"Truthfully, compared to all of you, I am perfectly well. And as for what happened to me, I have no recollection after getting into the ship. I believe they 'knocked me up' as you say." She said this last bit of information so calmly that Robin looked shocked.

"They did WHAT?!?" he screamed. Starfire looked very confused.

"I'm sorry, have I said something wrong? Please Robin, I am unharmed," Star was starting to look worried. Then Raven smirked slightly.

"How can you think this is funny?" Robin practically shouted at her.

"Relax dude, Rae didn't do anything wrong," BB said defensively.

"Sorry Robin, it's just that, I think Star meant to say 'knocked out' not knocked up," Raven told him. Star realized what she had accidently said and blushed, but she nodded indicating that 'knocked out' was what she had meant to say. The team laughed, glad to be reunited with each other, and out of harm's way.

After the entire team was free of cuts and bruises, the year was just about over. Everyone was packing their bags and getting ready to depart. Each hero must have exchanged a thousand goodbyes, with promises to keep in touch and to call if they ever needed help. Robin had finished cleaning up a while ago, but he wasn't quite ready to leave. There was still something that he had to do.

Robin walked into Batman's study, and waited for the Dark Knight to turn and face him. Bruce swiveled around in his chair and looked at Robin inquisitively.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for everything that you did; you allowed me to lead, you listened to my plan, and you really came through for me and my friends in the end even though I never asked or expected it. It was really generous of you to help me when all I've done to you is behave rudely. So I just wanted to say thank you, but I will make this clear one more time; I am not coming back to Gotham. I have my team, they need me…and I need them. But, I'll defiantly make an effort to stay in touch," Robin looked nervous, but then he held out his hand.

"Friends?" He asked, anxiously awaiting an answer. Bruce smiled and shook Robin's hand.

"Friends, my son. You are always welcome in Gotham. Goodbye Richard."

"Goodbye…Father"

And with that, Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans took off in the T-ship and went back to their home in Jump City.

_Well, that's it! I really hope you liked it. _


End file.
